Osiągnięcia w Saints Row IV
Główny niszczyciel Ukończ "Fioletowy dom". Naleśniki nie istnieją Ukończ "Przyjemny dzionek". Pierwszy z wielu Kup pierwsze ulepszenie w sklepie z ulepszeniami. Łoo. Zdobądź pierwszą z Supermocy. Nie patrz w dół Spędź w powietrzu łącznie 10 minut podczas wykonywania Superskoku. Nie panikuj Ukończ "Czerwoną pigułkę" Ooo, cukiereczek! Znajdź 100 klastrów danych Elektroniczna zjawa Wgraj nowego sojusznika w robotyczne ciało Nie chcę oglądać go bez spodni Ukończ "Matt wrócił" Demony przeszłości Ukończ "Grę o klon(y)" Najwyższy czas! Ukończ "Witamy z powrotem" Zdrada Ukończ "Całą załogę na pokład" Spódnica kloszowana Ukończ "Cześć, maleńka" Aktor - politykiem Wykonaj dla Twojego wice zadania, misję lojalnościową... po prostu wszystko Pełna moc Maksymalnie ulepsz jedną broń Klucznik Ukończ "Bez baterii nie działa" Cesarz Ukończ "Wielki finał" Kiepski wybór Człowiek-maszyna Wykonaj dla CID-a zadania... po prostu zrób dla niego wszystko. Cała Kinzie Wykonaj dla Kinzie zadania, misję lojalnościową... po prostu wszystko. W połowie drogi do domu Ukończ wszystkie misje poboczne w dwóch dzielnicach symulacji Steelport. W służbie Jej Świętej Mości Wykonaj dla Ashy zadania, misję lojalnościową... po prostu wszystko. Dwie Shaundi Wykonaj dla Shaundi zadania, misję lojalnościową... po prostu wszystko. Rozważni i Święci Ukończ "Wielki finał" po wykonaniu wszystkich misji od Ziomali. Tak, jak być powinno Ukończ wszystkie misje poboczne w całej symulacji Steelport. Paranormalna męska przyjaźń Wykonaj dla Matta zadania, misję lojalnościową... po prostu wszystko. Biegnij... Przebiegnij 250 000 metrów Supersprintem. All Too Easy Kill Zinyak in less than 5 minutes in 'Save the Planet'. Chillout Zamroź i roztrzaskaj 100 kosmitów za pomocą Mrożącego wybuchu. Tak lepiej Zmodyfikuj styl wszystkich broni dostępnych w twoim menu kołowym. Siła dwóch Graj w Saints Row 4 w trybie współpracy przez 5 godzin. Indomitable Complete 'Meet the Dominatrix' without dying. Bow to the Boss! Kill the Dominatrix in 'Escape the Dominatrix'. Twarz Świętych Wykonaj dla Pierce'a zadania, misję lojalnościową... po prostu wszystko. Wożąc się ze starym kumplem Friend of the Raptors Complete all five missions. Benjamin cenzura King Wykonaj dla Bena zadania, misję lojalnościową... po prostu wszystko. Bliźniaczy Święci Ukończ dziesięć misji w trybie współpracy. Żywiołowy Wybierz nowy element dla każdej ze swoich Supermocy. *BEEP* YOU, CLAWZ Gdzie moja peleryna? Wykup wszystkie ulepszenia Supermocy. ...A Saint Gets a Gun Ring all the bells in town in 'Miracle on 3rd Street'. Zamiana miejsc Graj przez co najmniej 2 godziny jako postać męska i 2 godziny jako postać kobieca. Cała historia Znajdź wszystkie dzienniki dźwiękowe. Pokaźna kolekcja Znajdź wszystkie klastry danych. Hej! Łap! Zabij 100 kosmitów za pomocą Telekinezy. Our Gift to You Dozorca w zoo Zabij 25 Naczelników. Uświęcony Stwórz i podziel się swoją postacią online. Minty Fresh! Lick the candy cane barricade all the way through in 'The Fight Before Christmas'. Dawno temu Spędź 2 godziny (nie licząc misji) z Ziomalami z poprzednich części Saints Row. Czterdzieści i cztery Spędź ponad 40 godzin w symulacji. Dear Santa Find all the letters to Santa in the holiday missions. Make a List, Check it Twice Complete all instances of Naughty and Nice. A Very Genki Holiday Complete all instances of Genki Holiday. Rigging the Race Destroy all the rival pony carts in 'At the Races'. Pięścią w ziemię Zabij 100 kosmitów za pomocą Śmierci z góry. Health Inspector Destroy all the green polyps inside Paul in 'Pop His Top'. Technologia eksperymentalna Zabij po 25 kosmitów dubstepem, pompopromieniem, dezintegracją, uprowadzeniem i czarną dziurą. Super Drużyna Ukończ wszystkie misje oraz misje lojalnościowe w trybie współpracy Król wyzwań Ukończ wszystkie wyzwania. Waląc w chodnik Zabij 150 kosmitów za pomocą Tupnięcia. Get that Kid to a Psychologist Find all the snowmen vignettes in the North Pole. Jestem śmiercią Zabij 1000 kosmitów dowolnymi Supermocami. A World Without Christmas Hello Little Friend Get 250 kills with the Minigun. = = 45